


silent confessions at the foot of your bed

by bellawritess



Series: cake prompts [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Based on an All Time Low Song, Crushes, First Kiss, Fluff, High School, M/M, Songfic, cute shit, fluffy fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27709204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellawritess/pseuds/bellawritess
Summary: Luke, Calum decides, is a good person to fancy.
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Calum Hood
Series: cake prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026627
Kudos: 5





	silent confessions at the foot of your bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jbhmalum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbhmalum/gifts).



> **prompt:** glitter & crimson by all time low (specifically the lines "caught in the tension, silent confessions at the foot of your bed")
> 
> [tumblr link!](https://clumsyclifford.tumblr.com/post/624870485050753025/i-know-im-sending-this-super-quickly-but-as-soon)
> 
> title from glitter & crimson by all time low

Luke, Calum decides, is a good person to fancy.

The decision comes together slowly, not all at once; more like a corroboration of a lot of different observations than just one thing. For starters — and this one’s the obvious — Luke’s just pretty. Objectively, anyone would be hard-pressed to disagree. His eyes are so blue it feels like drowning just looking into them, and his shy smile is so infectious, and he has these long fingers, perfect for playing guitar (and possibly holding hands), and now that he’s starting to push his hair up into a quiff Calum has to face the facts: Luke is cute. He’s just cute.

(That’s why Michael is jealous, at first, Calum is pretty sure. Michael is more than just cute, and anyway they’re _completely_ different people, but that’s a whole different conversation.)

Also, Luke’s just really nice. Once he gets over the initial shyness — and once Michael stops glaring daggers at him — he’s actually a really friendly guy. Plus he’s funny, and his laugh is as captivating as his smile, and altogether Calum is convinced Luke is just some kind of simulation designed to test him.

It’s working. Calum feels officially tested.

They started out working on homework, but then Michael had to go home and help his mum with dinner, and things fell apart soon after that. Now they’re lounging on Calum’s bed, Calum against the headboard and Luke at the foot, both on their phones. Alone together. Calum sometimes likes being alone together, but it’s really more of a Michael thing; he wants to _talk_ to Luke, wants to hang out and socialize and chat and stuff. Luke’s good for that kind of thing, especially because he’s kind of a pushover. It’s not enough to make him do anything he’s severely uncomfortable with, but he’s usually happy to go along with whatever Calum and Michael are doing. Calum wonders if that’s residual from when he’d had unsteady footing in the friendship — and the band — or if Luke is just genuinely an easygoing guy.

“Hey,” Calum says abruptly, cutting through the silence which had been going on ten minutes. “You don’t think Mikey and I are going to drop you, do you?”

Luke, laying on his back across the end of the bed, turns his head to look at Calum. “What?”

“Our friendship, I mean,” Calum says. He pushes himself off the pillows and bounces onto his stomach so his face is closer to Luke’s; Luke turns onto his side. “Are you worried we’re going to suddenly decide we don’t like you?”  
“I am now,” Luke says.

Calum shoves his shoulder while Luke giggles. “I’m _serious_ , Luke. I just want to be sure that you don’t follow along with whatever we say because you think we’ll hate you if you don’t.”

Luke shrugs. “I don’t know, Cal. I kind of did at the beginning. Not anymore, though. You love me too much to leave me,” he teases, poking at Calum’s calf.

“I do love you a lot,” Calum agrees, and Luke blushes pink.

“Plus, I don’t know, I feel like we’ve got a team kind of thing,” Luke adds. “Me and Michael, and me and you. Is that presumptuous? Did I use presumptuous correctly?”

“Beats me,” Calum says. “But it’s probably not presumptuous, and I agree.” He pauses, and there’s a short silence. Calum can’t decide if it’s tense or not, but if it is he’d like to break it. “Don’t tell Michael I said this, okay,” he says quietly, “but I don’t think he’s used to, um, having more than one friend.”

Luke nods. “To be fair,” he says, “neither am I.”

Calum had kind of known that, that Luke had been alone and lonely for many years, but it’s like a punch to the face to hear him so matter-of-fact about it.

“That sucks,” he says, because it does. “I can’t believe — I mean, sorry, but I just don’t believe nobody wanted to be friends with you. I don’t believe that. You’re _you_.”

“Exactly.”

“Yeah, but you’re so nice and funny and cute and charming,” Calum says frustratedly. “Why wouldn’t anyone want to be your friend? It just, it doesn’t make sense. It doesn’t.” Luke blinks slowly at him. “What?”

“You think I’m nice and funny and cute and charming.”

“Well. Yeah. Obviously.”

“You think I’m cute?”

Calum sighs. “Of course I think you’re cute, Luke. Have you ever looked in a mirror in your life.”

“Yeah, so that’s why I’m confused,” Luke says, and Calum sees his ears turning red. “Especially compared to _you_.”

“Hey, shut up,” Calum says, pushing again at Luke’s shoulder. “We’re complimenting you right now. Wait your turn.” Luke smiles a bit at that. He doesn’t do that shy smile too often anymore, much less inhibited these days than when he’d just become friends with them, but it’s back now, timid and uncertain.

“I think you’re cute,” Luke says. Calum doesn’t think it’s possible for the crimson in Luke’s cheeks to get any brighter, but now he can feel the blood rushing to his own, too. “Really.”

“Well, you can’t,” Calum says. “We can’t both find each other cute.” 

“Yes we can,” Luke says. “People do it all the time.”

“Not, like,” Calum gestures ambiguously. “Friends.”

Luke frowns. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You don’t find your friends cute. That’s just a word for, like, crushes and stuff.”

Luke gapes, and Calum realizes he’s just exposed himself for crushing on Luke. He’s set to defend himself, possibly talk himself into a corner, when Luke says, “Well. I stand by what I said.”

This time it’s Calum’s turn to stare. “Even though you can only find crushes cute?”

“Even still,” Luke says firmly, averting his eyes away from Calum’s and playing with a loose thread on the duvet.

Calum takes a second to turn over this new information. Luke’s not exactly the king of subtlety, so if he fancies Calum shouldn’t Calum have noticed? But maybe the things Calum had taken for a general shyness had been disguising crush behavior. Blushing when Calum had first spoken to him; following him around like a lost puppy, ready to bend to Calum’s will; losing to Calum at Fifa but never seeming particularly disappointed by it.

“You fancy me,” Calum says, just to be sure.

Luke looks like he wants the bed to swallow him whole. “Maybe. Only if you do. You said —”

“I fancy you,” Calum reassures him quickly, “I’m just — I just don’t really believe you.”

Luke shakes his head. “I don’t believe _you_.”

“Well then this isn’t really going to go anywhere, is it?” Calum says dryly. Luke laughs nervously. “Okay. How about we both agree to believe each other?”

“And then what?”

Calum hums thoughtfully. “And then we play a prank on Michael about it?”

Luke grins, shyness gone once again. Eyes glittering, he says, “Amazing. I’m in. Can we stage a confession? Really dramatic?”

“We could have a fight!” Calum says enthusiastically. “And then you can yell, like, _because I fancy you!_ and then I go _you fancy me? I fancy you!_ ”

Luke is giggling, and it makes Calum want to continue just to keep hearing Luke laugh. “Perfect. That’s perfect. And then we both storm from the room.”

“I think we should have like, a dramatic kiss,” Calum says. “And _then_ storm from the room. They do that in movies, I’m pretty sure.” He can’t think of which ones at the moment, but he’s definitely seen it.

Luke’s laughter slowly fades. “You want to kiss for the first time in front of _Michael_?”

Fair point. “Okay, not for the first time, no,” Calum concedes. He looks at Luke and Luke looks back, the picture of innocence. “Should we kiss now?”

“Not if it’s going to be a chore,” Luke says, rolling his eyes.

“Shut up. You know what I mean. Can we kiss now?”

Luke pushes himself into a sitting position. “Okay,” he says, and then leans in to kiss Calum. 

Calum’s not kissed _that_ many people, but Luke quickly tops them all, not that it’s a particularly overwhelming kiss or anything. It’s just that it’s _Luke_ , sweet and gentle, chaste, warm lips on Calum’s, so very much Luke and nobody else, and Calum smiles as they break.

“That was nice,” he says, and Luke ducks his head, which means he agrees, probably. “Excited to do it in front of Mikey.”

Luke laughs, bright and with abandon, and Calum looks forward to hearing him laugh like that, again and again, and hopefully paired with that post-first-kiss blush. Luke’s just pretty, but that’s not even the best thing about him. Not anywhere close.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading <3 i'm on tumblr [@clumsyclifford](http://clumsyclifford.tumblr.com/) so come say hey!


End file.
